Uranai (占い)
by justanothertree
Summary: Hoshi Uranai has been reincarnated into the Fairy Tail universe. She knows that her future knowledge cannot be given out to people like candy, but she still wants to help. What's a girl to do? OC insert that is so done with trying to get people understand what she is trying to tell them and so just trolls them while giving them future knowledge.


**Disclaimer: justanothertree doesn't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima did, or other entertainment fiction mentioned in the following chapter.**

 **I currently don't have a beta, so please feel free to PM me if you spot a mistake.**

* * *

As my baby eyes take in the blurs around me I ponder how I even got into this situation. Oh, that's right, I died...somehow...I honestly can't recall when or how. All I remember is vague recollections of entertainment from my last life. That's right, my last life. I have somehow been reincarnated. On the bright side thanks to my previous life's love of language I actually understand some of what is happening around me. Which is much more another person who hasn't learned Japanese would. Down side. I understand that the village that I was born in has a bit of a cultist or something issue. So, here is my pathetic new baby self about to be sacrificed. Well I lasted long right?

Hey, what is that huge dark splotch?

...it was a dragon…turns out I am in the world of Fairy tail and Rave Master. Great.

 **Arc of Time Magic Secret Art: Time Skip To Age 3 Year x375**

Well, guess who has become a dragonslayer? ME! Great.

"Meditating on the future hatchling?" came the gentle calm rumblings of my dragon parent, Gingadan (銀河団). Gingadan is a Celestial dragon. He is coated in scales that are a deep purple color that has flecks of white, black, silver, and gold that when looked at closely appears to be a galaxy. To be honest he reminds me of the dragon Navarog in appearance...but you know, less 'I'm going to destroy everything' and more 'does that cloud look like a carrot to you?' kind of person. He is actually one chill dude. Really similar to a Nara.

"No, Tou-san. I was meditating upon the past." was my rather sedated response.

"Ah, just remember little comet, the future is not yours to play with."

"I know. You have told me this over and over."

"Never hurts to give a reminder."

"To true!" I laugh out.

"Anyways, time for combat training little comet."

"You do remember that my name is Hoshi Uranai, not little comet?" I ask with a huff as I turn away from the engravement of the stars on the cave wall.

"Of course I do I named you!"

"Self-fulfilling prophecy that."

"Why are you stating the obvious?"

"UGH!"

"Hey, you are three not thirteen! Why all the sass?"

"...combat training?"

"Combat training."

 **Arc of Time Magic Secret Art: Time Skip to Age 5 Year 377 July 6**

"So, I know what you dragons are doing." I softly sighed as I looked at my moping father.

"I would be worried if you didn't little fortune teller." Tou-san smiled sadly. Of coarse he knew I knew. It was part of my magic, not just my past life's memories. Celestial Dragons all had precognition. So, even without the memories I would know. It is our blessing and our curse. For it means that while we individually can prepare and manipulate others into preparing for the future we cannot tell others or the time stream collapses. Yay. So much lives that could have been saved that we cannot do anything about. It tends to make Celestial Dragons depressed, but after a while we know where to look for happiness...some of us.

"I love you Tou-san."

"I love myself too."

"...really?"

"Of course little comet. Life is all about loving yourself and others. Love you little comet."

"Thank you Tou-san you have been the best parent ever. You have been all I ever wanted."

"Really? So you don't want this book that contains spells?"

"You are evil! ...I love it…"

"...so, no book?"

"Yes book!"

"Spaz." Tou-san rumbled out with fond amusement that didn't reflect in his saddened eyes.

"You aren't leaving me? Right?"

"No. I'll be right by you the whole time little comet."

"..." I couldn't say anything else in response to that knowing what was about to happen. Sadly some traitorous tears somehow made it down my cheeks.

"Just let it out little comet. Don't bottle it up."

I cried myself to sleep that night just hugging my Tou-san. Then I woke up in the year x777.

* * *

 **Author's Fun Facts:**

Hoshi Uranai (星占い) means astrology; horoscope

Hoshi (星) means Star

Uranai (占い) means fortune-telling; divination

All Translations can be found at / which is a Japanese-English dictionary website.


End file.
